


The Objectives

by Alda



Series: revenge is sweet, but you’re sweeter [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Again, Flirt Connor, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Meme song, Mutual Pining?, No beta is such a stress life tbh, Pacifist Ending, Post-Android Revolution, Sexy Sax, Singing, Slow Burn, Swearing, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alda/pseuds/Alda
Summary: “No!” Connor shouts dramatically. “I-I mean… you don’t need to worry. During CyberLife’s huge system upgrade after the revolution, they gave androids the ability to ‘blush’. Uh… it usually happens when our software recognises embarrassment, stress or… attraction within our programming.” He explains, clearly uncomfortable in the situation.“So… which one are you feeling?” Gavin slyly asks with a smug expression, while gazing into the android’s eyes.





	The Objectives

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the third part of my ‘revenge is sweet, but you’re sweeter’ series, so if you haven’t, you should probably go read my other two stories. :)

**DEC 16TH, 2038**

**7:52:04 PM**

 

As Gavin exits the police department, he is instantly blasted with a freezing cold wind. He wraps his arms around himself to trap his body heat and looks up into the sky to watch the snowflakes fall as he makes his way towards his car.

 

_Didn’t they always say that no two snowflakes are alike? That’s fuckin’ crazy._

 

The wind starts to pick up more, causing goosebumps to rise over his skin. He begins to shiver as his body tries to regain some warmth. After unfolding his arms, he brings his palms to his mouth and breathes warm air over them

 

_Shit, it’s so fuckin’ cold. Wait… can androids actually feel and react to the cold? I swear that dipshit said Alice (was that the fuckin’ kid’s name?) could._

 

He remembers Connor is walking a few steps behind him and decides to ask him.

 

“Can you feel how fuckin’ cold it is? Now that you’re a deviant and all?” He questions.

 

“Well, before I became a deviant, exposure to low temperatures and freezing environments hindered my activity and led to critical damage to my biocomponents, however now because CyberLife upgraded all androids to have nerve sensors, I can also ‘feel how fuckin’ cold it is’, as you said,” Connor replies, face completely serious. When Gavin heard him swear, he stopped walking and stared at the android with a surprised expression.

 

“Okay then, Connor. Since when did you swear?” Gavin speaks, still in awe. As he waits for Connor’s reply, he continues walking until he arrives at his 1969 Mustang Boss 429. He notices that all of the windows on his car have a thin-layer of frost covering them.

 

_Goddamnit… now I’ll need to defrost this shit._

 

As he starts fishing for his keys in his jean pockets, he is interrupted by Connor.

 

“I did not think you would be so affected by my use of the word, Detective. I apologise.” He responds, feeling dejected. Gavin looks at the android, noticing that his LED was red. As the man pulls his keys out of his pocket, he begins to respond.

 

“Well, I mean have you heard how much I fuckin’ swear? I don’t really care if you do, it’s just kinda weird ‘cause everyone thinks you’re some little innocent fuckin’ angel or some shit.” Gavin says while unlocking the car. “Get in, Barbie,” he continues, winking when he looks over at Connor.

 

As he drops his tired body onto the driver’s seat, he lets out a huge sigh. He then proceeds to slam his door closed and turns the car on. While he switches the defrost system and windshield wipers on, he hastily puts on his seatbelt.

 

“Detective, perhaps you should be more careful with this car,” Connor suggests. Slightly annoyed, Gavin turns towards Connor to tell him off but notices the android’s face was slightly blue and his LED was still red, but flashing at a faster pace.

 

“Connor, your face...it’s turning blue!” Gavin abruptly announces. Connor raises his palms to cup his cheeks, then looks away from the other man while his face becomes even bluer. Gavin tilts his head to the side, feigning confusion. However, he knew exactly what was happening.

 

_Objective A: ‘Make Connor Embarrassed’ complete._

 

In order to make this situation as enjoyable as possible, Gavin decides to continue faking his concern.

 

“Are you okay, Connor? D-Do I need to call Hank? No… Do I need to call CyberLife?” Gavin questions, his voice simulating desperation and distress.

 

“No!” Connor shouts dramatically. “I-I mean… you don’t need to worry. During CyberLife’s huge system upgrade after the revolution, they gave androids the ability to ‘blush’. Uh… it usually happens when our software recognises embarrassment, stress or… attraction within our programming.” He explains, clearly uncomfortable in the situation.

 

“So… which one are you feeling?” Gavin slyly asks with a smug expression, while gazing into the android’s eyes. Connor’s face falls, and he goes back into his cool facade.

 

“Detective, I find this behaviour highly inappropriate for our investigation. I would suggest that we make our way to Eden Club as quickly as possible.” Connor states, direct and to the point. Gavin scoffs and starts the car.

 

“Whatever then, you don’t have to be so fuckin’ pissy about it,” he mutters, annoyed that his second phase didn’t work.

 

_Objective B: ‘Exploit His Embarrassment’ failed._

 

He puts the car into reverse, and backs out of his parking lot, before speeding out of the area. Perhaps he should slow down, but he doesn’t give a fuck. He brings his finger up to the radio but contemplates whether or not he should play his usual tunes or his _Objective C_ music.

 

_My previous plan failed, so should I continue or not? Well... do I really care? Fuckin’ hell, I should’ve been a damn actor instead of a fuckin’ detective._

 

Gavin presses the eject button on his radio and takes out his everyday tape. He then reaches into the center console and brings out the special tape labeled:

_Sappy shit_

_(For special occasions *wink*)_

He puts the tape in the radio and presses play, and the first song that plays is _Careless Whisper_ by George Michael. As the sensual sound of the saxophone echoes throughout the Mustang, a smile appears on Gavin’s face. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Connor’s blue LED begin to flash yellow, colour prominent against the darkness within the car.

 

_Let’s see if he can process this shit…_

 

“ _I feel so unsure as I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor_ ,” he begins to sing while swaying his head to the slow beat. “C’mon Connor, I know you know the lyrics too, sing with me baby,” he says, voice low. Enveloping himself in his newfound character, his shoulders also begin to move in time.

 

“Detective…” Connor trails off, speechless at Gavin’s behaviour.

 

“ _Though it's easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool. I should've known better than to cheat a friend and waste the chance that I've been given_ ,” Gavin continues, his fingers tapping against the steering wheel. He can still see Connor’s LED flashing in the window reflection.

 

“Detective, can I ask a personal question? The android questions, voice meek.

 

_Oh, for fuck’s sake._

 

“Sure, what’s up Barbie?” Gavin replies, his pretence not fading.

 

“Why are you pretending to be nice?” Connor bluntly asks, ripping away Gavin’s mask.

 

_This fuckin’ smart ass._

 

“Who said I was pretending, baby?” He challenges, not ready to stop playing his game.

 

“Well, I find it confusing that you have completely changed your attitude towards me in the period of one month. I did not think a human with such contemptible behaviour like you would be able to change in such a short time.” The android again states in a straightforward manner.

 

_I guess it’s time to stop, then. Objective C: ‘Get Connor With The Good Shit’ complete...?_

 

“Well, to be honest, I really respect the effort you and Markus put into freeing androids from slavery,” Gavin spoke, revealing his personal opinion. “You know… as a teenager, I grew up learning about all of the horrible events that happened in history as a result of unnecessary hatred against people who were different. And then I realised that what I was doing wasn’t any different and that made me disgusted at my own behaviour. I guess that I mainly targeted you because you were the greatest threat to my life. I was so fuckin’ scared of what would happen if I were fired from the DPD, and I vented all of that pent-up emotion by giving you shit,” he continues regrettably. He decides that it would be better to continue the drive in silence, so he turns the radio off.

 

He glances out the side of the driver’s window and notices that as he drives further, the number of parked cars increase.

 

“Hey Connor, we’re almost there. Try not to get distracted by all the sexy androids while we’re inside, okay?” Gavin asks with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood. Connor, glad that the tension in the car had disappeared, decided to reply.

 

“Well, with you next to me I’ll always be distracted,” the android murmurs, his tone lower than usual.

 

_Holy fuck._

 

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone that has commented on my previous stories and comment on this story, thank you all so much!!! I do try my best to reply to all of them :) I hope you enjoyed this part, and I made it a bit longer to make up for the previous part.


End file.
